Asura Black Brittany Black? Howl at Hogwarts!
by Britt3899
Summary: Asura Rose Black, actually Brittany Rose Black, Has been accepted into Hogwarts and used to be a Maurderder? but she's only 14! T for Swearing Because Asura does that alot! Mary-Sue, just warning you!
1. Accepted to Hogwarts!

'_-Accepted into our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_We will see you soon_

_-Dumbledore'_

I re-read the letter so many times I had it memorized. Me? A normal girl, accepted into a place were I only dreamed of!

The minute I heard that I got mail from ENGLAND, I rushed down the stairs and grabbed it, running back to my room.

But when I tore it open, I wasn't expecting this, AT ALL!

Oh crap, you don't even know my name!

My birth name is Brittany, Brittany Black. But, when I was only 13 I had my name changed as a present for my birthday. I am now, legally, Asura R. Black. Asura Rose Black.

I have pitch black hair, and eyes that change from royal blue, to forest green. I am 14 years old, but Everyone who I meet thinks that I am 18 or an age like that, seeing as I am tall and Matured both Physically and Mentally.

I have gone through a lot of bullshit in my life, my parents divorced, my grandparents divorced, and much more. But they were only the people who adopted me. I have cut myself, thought of suicide, and I am anti-social. Everyone thinks I am Goth just by the way that I dress, and I HATE that. When people truly get to know me, I can be open, hyper, even though I always have that vibe of anti-social freak.

Well, Hopefully I didn't scare you off with my boring life story.

But, to put it short and sweet,

I'm Asura R. Black.

And this is the story of my time at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School for the magically Gifted.


	2. New friends and a Sorting Hat problem!

Finally! I groaned, I just finished packing my bags. I had a duffel bag of clothes, A hobo bag that had my Mp3, Laptop, Phone, and chargers for said things, along with some stuff I bought online, Like some of my Naruto things, such as my Itachi Headband and my Pocketknife. I had a small bag within my duffel bag full of 'girls stuff', pads, eyeliner and gloss, ect. I was boarding a plane in- I Looked at my cell phone's clock- 10 minutes to go to- wait.. 10 minutes? "GRAMPA! STEPHENIE! WE GOTTA GO!" I shouted, dragging my stuff out to the truck and throwing it in the bed. I Shouted a Bye to my Uncle and got in as my Grampa started the truck and Stephanie got in on my other side.

I looked over the list of things I had to buy in England with my escort, whom I would find out who the hell it was when I got there.

Uniform:

First year students will require

1. sets of plain wardrobes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I groaned again, I had to buy all that! Luckily in the letter was a key, and my escort was bringing me to a bank that apparently was previously owned by my birth parents.

After I said goodbyes and Hugs, I boarded the plane.

I fell asleep for the 5 hour flight, seeing as we left at ONE AM, I would be there at around 6.

Once when I got to Diagon Alley, Dragging my luggage with me, A man rushed over to me.

"Yer must be Asura Black. I'm Hagrid"

I looked at him tiredly "You must be my escort Dumbledore was talking about"

We went to the queer ass bank and I found out that I was LOADED, I took three bags worth of gold, seeing as the bags were only 6 by 7 inch. One bag had bronze, the other silver, the last gold.

After getting the necessary things that were on the list, minus the pet, seeing as I begged Hagrid if I could get this clump of rock that was calling to me. I voiced this and he just sent me a weird look, but he caved in eventually. I also bought an Mahogany Broomstick that had Ebony colored tassels. Now I was on the train, looking for a compartment. Seeing as this was the last one I was going to look in, curse my lazy ass, and I saw that there were only three people in it, I was going to ask if I could sit there.

"Excuse me? May I sit here, all the other compartments are full.." I said timidly, trying to make a fake first impression. I love doing that, it freaks people out once when they see the real me.

"Sure. I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"And I'm Harry Potter"

I smiled and Said "Hey, I'm Asura Rose" I didn't like giving out my last name, it always scared people away for some reason.

Just then we were called to get into our robes. We did, and then we departed the train and followed Hagrid.

"All fifth years!" He shouted. Ron, Harry and Hermoine looked at me strangely as I went to him. "You're a fifth year?"

I nodded, stating that I was 14 just as the rest of them They were surprised, seeing as That I'm an inch or two taller than them and That I had more of a bust than most of the other girls.

Once when we got to the castle, I was to Be sorted.

Professor McGonagall Called out "Asura Black!"

And everyone started murmuring. "Crap" I mumbled as I walked up to the hat.

She placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm," It contemplated out loud. "You could either be a Slytherin.." Everyone was listening intently "Or a Gryffindor.." everyone was shocked, how could one person have such conflicting characteristics that the Hat was tied between the most Conflicted of Houses?

"I would Put you in Slytherin.. You have a sense of pure darkness and demonic aura about you.. But You are Brave and honest, quality's of The Gryffindor.."

"Oh just pick a bloody house!" I snapped loudly at it, Prof. McGonagall looked at me sternly

"Hmmm.. You're definitely not Hufflepuff or Raven claw, but there is no way to derived you of either Slytherin or Gryffindor.."

"I said just bloody pick one!"

"There isn't one you belong to, even though a.. relative of yours was in Gryffindor.."

I glared at the hat "So you are saying?" Prof. McGonagall inquired.

"She is neither but she is Both."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Seeing as there is no verdict, Ms. Black shall pick"

I timidly stared at the two tables.. I had my friends, and then I had a powerful house..

"I...I would like to be in.. Gr-Gryfindor" I Whispered.

"Gryffindor it is!" The hat announced. I went to go sit in between Harry and Ron, Hermione directly across from me.

"Figures." I heard a voice speak up "She's probably a mud blood, that's why she's picking Gryfindorks."

It took all my will power not to turn around. I heard Ron mumble 'Malfoy.. Bloody Draco' And I spoke up. "Ehh? What is this I hear?" I turned around and stared in his eyes. "A spoiled brat, sad that he missed a chance with some one, thinking he could break her down? Pfft, yea, right"

Draco Fumed "Stupid Mud blood wench!"

"Spoiled Rotten troll!" I retorted. Just as Draco was about to snap back, Dumbledore came in.

After his little speech and Dinner, everyone when to their houses to Sleep. Well, everyone Except me.

I was laying in my bed staring off to space thinking that it was a mistake being at this school.. I mean..

I didn't even know magic! Or so I thought…


	3. Meeting BuckBeak! Scar for Life!

The next day, after a few classes I found out, the classes didn't suck as much as they my normal school classes. I walked into the Potions classroom, and even Snape wasn't there yet. I sat down in the back row, and opened her Potions book. I started were I left off, seeing as I read a great deal into Defense Against the Dark Art's, Herbalore, and my Potions books. When Snape walked in, we was slightly surprised to see a..Pretty.. Girl sitting in his class, early, reading the test book. "Reading on Chapter one, trying to get in my good book" He said rudely. I just looked up to him and smiled, slightly shaking my head no. "I was intrigued with potions earlier, so now I'm in.. chapter 7." Snape's mouth was slightly agape, but he fixed that and nodded. Soon students piled in, and the class commenced.

After that class, that I now dubbed my favorite, seeing everyone minus me squirm underneath Snape's gaze was laughable. I even got a smirk out of him!

Next was Hagrid's class, that I didn't bother remembering the name of, we were to bring our Monsters books, which snapped at EVERYONE.

We were in the forest close to the school, and Hagrid started talking.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -" "How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "Eh?" said Hagrid. "How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips. "Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads. Except me, I timidly Raised my hand hagrid saw me and smiled a but

"Seems one of ter could open it!" Hagrid said gesturing to me. "How did ye do it Asura?"

"I.. I stroked the spine.. I researched how to open it… mine wasn't violent towards me though.."

"You've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand. "Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!" "I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione. "Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!" "Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success. "Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so - so yeh've got yer books an'...an'...now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight. "God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him -" "Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated. And I followed after him with a glare at Draco and a "Asshole..""Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you -" "Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures I had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. "Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" I could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..." No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously. While I just went up to the fence. I wasn't afraid of a beautiful creature."Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. "Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." "Right - who wants ter go first?" Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this. "No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

I strode up to Hagrid with a soft face "I'd love to go first Hagrid.."

"ahh a brave lass 'ere I see"

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously. "Easy now, Asura," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink...Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..." My eyes immediately began to water once when he said that, but I didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at me with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Asura...now, bow." I didn't feel much like exposing the back of my neck to Buckbeak, but I did as I was told. I gave a graceful bow and then slightly looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move. "Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Asura, easy does it -" But, not listening to Hagrid, I stood up straight. "Hagrid, Let me do this my way." I said commandingly.

I knew the Hippogriff wasn't pleased with me. I took a step forward.

"Your name is BuckBeak, correct?" I questioned softly, slowly walking to him. He nodded his head only a centameter "You are a Hippogriff, the proud and beautiful creature, are you not?" same reaction, but more softly. "You are insulted by me, but I do not wish to insult you" I cooed, slowly the Hippogriff relaxed as I cooed comforting words to him. I stood right in front of him, and bowed gracefully, and stood.

"This is stupid!" Malfoy shouted. Jus then the Hippogriff swept into an elegant bow and stood, just and I did.

"Well done, Asura!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

I was already patting BuckBeak's soft feathers and beak, when I heard Hagrid say I would be able to ride him. Everyone was telling me not to, because of the tea leaves I got earlier.

_Flashback._

"_now swirl the tea leaves three times and set it bottom up on the plate."_

_I did so and looked through the meanings in the book. It was my turn to see what it was that I got._

_I had Crossed paths, saying I was going to meet someone soon, then I had Setting Sun, which meant many thing will be left unanswered, and last, I had the Wolf Lock which meant meeting those whom I have forgotted_

_End flashback_

I ignored them, and Hagrid boosted me up onto BuckBeak. I sat just before his wing joint, and he Set off.

It was fast and exhilarating. My robes bellowing behind as my black hair was in waves, my eyes for once turning a sky blue of enjoyment. He swept down to the lake, and I let my figures trail it. It was wonderful.

As he went to land, I hugged his neck nuzzling my face into his feathers. As we roughly landed, I straightened.

"Good work, Asura!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?" Emboldened by Asura's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. "This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Black could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?" It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, I was Cooing Buckbeak, having him go back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass."I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

After I got BuckBeak back, I went to Malfoy. There was no blood, just a slight flesh wound.

I chuckled "Draco, it's just a flesh wound, similar to that of a new born kitten scratch. I calmed BuckBeak down just before he was going to actually harm you." At the expense of my own pain. Damn, the Hippogriff got some strength.. I grimaced, my left side from my collarbone down to my ribs was scarred with three vertical claw marks, and it was going to scar and be permanent, I knew that for a fact. Just then, everyone noticed the blood seeping out of MY robes. "umm yea.. Can some one fucking get me to the hospital wing? It would sure as hell be appreciated!" I said loudly.

Hagrid carried me there, even though I insisted that I walk. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

Once I was there I was laid on a bed. Madam Pomfrey told me to strip down if I could, But I shook my head, indicating to the men in the room. She shooed Hargrid, Ron and Harry away, saying that Hermione could stay of I felt comfortable with that. I let her stay, I kinda needed a friend right now. I disrobed my top, but I kept my bra on for now even though the left cup was shredded, and Madam Pomfrey saw the wound and gasped whispering that it was going to scar. I nodded, showing that I knew that. She put some salve in the wounds and was going to stitch them up, when I stopped her "I was researching..and I think I know the spell for this.." I weakly stretched to get my wand, hurting my wounds, and waved it whispering 'Cilios Healsythrn' and the Marks went through the scarring phases within that minute, so now they were silverish reddish scars from my collarbone to the rib just after my bust. It wasn't as ugly as most scars, it almost gave me a wild look if I was to show it. If I wore a scope neck shirt, it would show about an inch or two of it, making it look as if it was a tattoo. I smiled and thanked Madam Promfry, and dressed, Hermione helped me up, and I was up and walking a again with only some trouble.

I wasn't allowed to go to classes for two days, so Hermione helped me with my missed work. But during those two days, a surprise..well, surprised me. My rock, that was now leathery was cracking! Out came a Ebony colored dragon! "What the hell..I can't keep a dragon..fuck.." _But chu gotta keep me. I'm a NightDragon, and we bond on hatching, that means I gotta be with chu always! I'm hungry though.. Food please?_ I jumped as I heard the female voice in my head.. "Uhh okay.. I guess I should name you.. What about Ebony? And I'll go to the kitchen and get you some meat.." Ebony loved her name, and I got her a bowl of meat and a bowl a pumpkin mousse for me. The next morning, it took two hands to hold her, when last night it only took like four fingers! "You grow…fast.." She nodded. Today was the day that I had to go back to classes so I got in my Robes, and Ebony decided a _wonderful_ place to rest for the day was in my bra in the valley of my bust.. She said it was because she was still young and the sound of a heartbeat from her bonded one helps young be calm, I believed her, seeing as I researched it the minute after she told me this, and it was true..but uncomfortable. I did a spell that made it look as if nothing was there. I got to Potions early once again and when Snape walked in he said to me "So I see your back Asura"

"Yes I am, here is my missed work Professor Snape." I handed him all my missed work, just as I have done with all the other teachers, and sat back down In my normal spot in the back. The day went by fast and the next morning, was my Birthday. But I had been so caught up in Hogwarts, that I forgot about it!


	4. A Birthday and A Boggart!

I woke up to a bigger Ebony, the size of my wrist to my elbow, hiding under the covers as Ron decided to jump on my bed to wake me up "Wake up Asura!"

Hermione and Harry were there also, with presents in hand. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, fixing my WAY to big t-shirt that I used as a nightgown, so it wasn't slipping off my shoulder. "huh?"

"It's your birthday" Harry said reminding me "Ohh yeah! I'm 16 now.." I trailed off sleepily

"Come on! We got you presents!" Hermione said, trying to get me out of bed. I did so and just threw on my robe bottoms, keeping my t-shirt on. "yea yea I'm coming"

As we went downstairs, we sat in the common room.

Ron handed me his first. It was Invisible Lemon Drops, made you invisible for 30 minutes he said.

I thanked him, and Hermione thrusted hers at me. It was a book about Dragons, a Book about the prisoners in Azkaban, and a book of Potions. I thanked her a little more enthusiastically, and Harry gave me was a new wand, it was the same color as the night on a full moon, and had my name inscribed on it in curvy Black letters 'Asura' then a small engraving of a rose, for my middle name 'Black'. I thanked him also. All throughout the day I got some presents. A black bead necklace that had one of BuckBeak's feathers on it, from Hagrid and BuckBeak, A junk load of candy from Dumbledore, I even subtitly got a slithering Snake bracelet from Malfoy, him saying he was dared to give it to me!When I went back to my room, Dumbledore was there with a box on the bed, and something hiding behind him. "The box is from your Grandfather and others" I opened it, it had my combat boots, choker, lace gloves and skull tights.

Then, a black blur came at me "And that little guy, game to the school grounds with this on his neck" he said a little warily, handing me a tag _'to Brittany Black, a beloved Maurderer.'_

I gasped, no one except my Grandfather, knew my birth name. And beloved Maurderer?

"Who?" I questioned Dumbledore just shook his head, saying he didn't know.

I looked a the dog. It was a mutt, ears of a husky and face of a husky but thinner. He was pure black, and looking at me. I patted him and Dumbledore left, mumbling stuff about 'it's just a hunch..' "now..what to name you?" I mused. _what about black?_ I heard a familiar male voice in my head, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I chuckled. "I'd rather not sound racist, calling around Black! Come here Black!"

I though for a while more "What about I name you Kuro, it means black in Japanese" He nodded his head.

"I hope you get along with NightDragons, seeing as Ebony is about to wake up" said dragon came over

_Why are you here!_ Ebony screeched at Kuro _Can't a dog see his-_ he got cut off_ not when said 'dog' just escaped from Azkaban!_ Kuro got a sad look _please.. don't tell her.._ Ebony stared at him and sighed_ I wont. But you will. And soon._ Asura couldn't hear the conversation, seeing as they blocked her out of it.

It was lunch now, and I only filled my plate up with a tuna sandwich, a pickle, and a small bit of pumpkin mousse, and had a goblet of Cherry Cheers. Ron looked at me as if saying 'you don't eat much..'

It was my last class now, and It was Defense against the Dark arts.

"Now! Everyone line up and Repeat after me: Ridikkulas!"

"Ridikkulas"

"Okay, now when I open this wardrobe, out will come your fear. Neville! What's your Fear?"

"..Professor Snape.."

"Okay then.. When it turns into him, think of your grandmother's clothing and say the spell"

The wardrobe opened and out came Snape, Neville quickly shouted Ridikkulas!

And Snape was in drag! Old style!

After many people, It was Harry's turn, seeing as he was second to last, and I was last.

But when the wardrobe opened.. Out came Voldermort. After the professor returned him back into the wardrobe, He said it was enough and to go Back to the books. But, Draco just had to speak up.

"Black hasn't had her turn yet!"

Fuck. You. Malfoy.

So, the Professor Lupin caved in, and made me come up to the wardrobe. He asked what my fear was.

"My fear…" I whispered..

And the wardrobe opened.

And suddenly I was alone, in a misty area, only light was the moon glowing from in between the canopy of dead looking trees..

"..being alone and abandoned.. To have no one care.. The truth…" I whispered, closing my eyes.

All of a sudden, a black dog walked up to me out of the solitude of the mist, and nuzzled my hand. In my mind, I heard comforting words, soothing me, telling me it was the illusion..

I snapped open my tear filled eyes, and shouted, "RIDIKKULAS!" I knew it wouldn't work.. I knew.. I had my eyes closed after I shouted the spell, I felt so much power emitting from me that they were forced closed.

"She..depleted the Boggart" Professor Lupin said in shock. I opened my eyes, hearing that I was not alone anymore.

During Dinner, questions were thrown at me from all directions.

"You just disappeared!"

"What was your fear?"

"How did you do that?"

And many others, But I just skipped dinner and ran up to my room, laying down on my bed.

Kuro was curled next to me, and Ebony was laying near my head, as I cried myself to sleep.

What Happened?


	5. Same last Names? Sirius Black!

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. "We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady." "You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry. "What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly. "Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly. "Oh yes, Professor," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

I gasped as I overheard the conversation. I ran to Hagrid's and Sat next to BuckBeak. Ebony was on my shoulder, and Kuro laying on my lap.

I scanned the Contents of the Prisoners in Azkaban book Hermione gave me for Black, Sirius.

Kuro saw what I was doing and I could tell he was getting anxious. After I read the page, I went to the related family section.

Black, Sirius has no known kin that are still alive. Many think there is a relation between him and a girl whom resides in the USA in Maine, seeing as they have the same last name, though they are not related by blood. The only common thing between the two is the coincidence that they have the same last name, but many think the girl's last name originated from the French word 'Noire', but this can not be confirmed.

"Well shit, I thought I was related to him.. Thank gods I'm not.." I mumbled.

Ebony was glaring at Kuro_ so you aren't related to her. Why are you here then? _Kuro just growled a little.

The next day, Harry gave me a map saying that Fred and George gave it to him, and that he didn't want it seeing as it would be no good, and that he thought I would put it to better use.

I was in the empty girls dorm trying to get the bloody blank parchment to show what's on it when Kuro said _Asura, say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ I didn't question him about it and I never will.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I mumbled taping it with my at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that my wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed: "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and ProngsPurveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makersare proud to present:THE MARAUDER'S MAP" I read. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?"

I was contemplating this… "Moony… Professor Lupin! Remus Lupin!" I said in shock. Kuro was shocked also, and Ebony was asleep. "Wormtail…worm tail..Peter Pettigrew!".. I couldn't think who Padfoot was, so I thought about Prongs "Prongs.. Glasses.. Tip of my tongue.. James! James Potter!"

Kuro was staring at me_ how did she…?_

"Padfoot….." I sighed… "Padfoot.. Animmungios…dog…black?…Black! Sirius Black! The Bloke who scared the Fat lady! I owe that dude a high-five for that" I mumbled the last part. I heard Kuro..chuckle? Weird ass dog…

After finding out I had to say Mischief Managed to make the map blank again, thank you Kuro My weird ass dog whom apparently knows this crazy shit, I folded it up so I could put it in my bra, incase I should be needing it soon, and went to dinner, and finishing the uneventful day.

"Where is everyone?" said Harry.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Harry closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."

Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug. I was on the couch, sprawled out with Kuro on my stomach and Ebony sitting on my legs.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid." I was just sitting there solemnly…

Harry heard about Black, the whole betrayal thing, yesterday.

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been asleep. He didn't say anything.

"You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.

Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.

"Harry" I spoke up "He isn't.. I don't even think he did it.. Framed most likely.. " I said in a whisper

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her -"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and - and serve him right!" I closed my eyes. Why were tears stinging them? My heart felt heavy at the thought of Sirius going to Azkaban.. But why?

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others." Yes it is, it is a punishment for everyone in their own ways…

"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to - to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

Again, Harry didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand.

"Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself...I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen...you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me - the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous -" I diversion, the finger was. I knew Wormtail was still out there, as was Lupin and Sirius…

"Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle -"

"Say You-Know-Who, will you?" interjected Ron angrily. I shrugged, showing them I would say his name in a frikkin crowd if I wanted to.

"- so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort -"

I tuned out. I didn't care, Harry wanted to kill an innocent man, then so be it.

"You've heard?" Hagrid bellowed, and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.

Here let me fill you in. Hermione, Harry, Ron and I went to Hagrid's, just to find him to be sobbing.

Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard. "Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast. I spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table. "What's this, Hagrid?" Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward me, and I picked it up and read aloud: Dear Mr. Hagrid, Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Me to read on. However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated. Yours in fellowship ... There followed a list of the school governors. "Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off." "Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!" A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor. I went over and sat near Buckbeak, petting and soothing him, while I didn't care that blood was getting on me somewhat."I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They, excluding Asura because they knew she loved all creatures minus some, had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..." Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee. "I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes -" "We do like them!" lied Hermione at once, while I said it truthfully."Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er - how are the flobberworms?" "Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce." "Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching. "An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban -" He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?" I glared at her. You do NOT talk to someone about their time in a place like Azkaban!"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind...the day I got expelled from Hogwarts...day me dad died...day I had ter let Norbert go ..." His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards. "Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go." "But you were innocent!" said Hermione. I thought back to Sirius Black.. I had a gut feeling that was the case with him snorted. "Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not." I nodded, it was true. Government and powers didn't give a fuck, they just wanted more power and went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go ...tryin' ter make him fly away...but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' - an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law..." He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."


	6. Christmas!

"Oy! Presents!"

I grumbled. So fucking what? Christmas. Oh joy. SARCASEM! I went down to the common room and gathered my presents.

"Another sweater from Mum...maroon again...see if you've got one." Ron said to Harry.

Harry had. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

"Dunno..."

Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.

"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..."

"That was my dad's, though," said Harry. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this -"

"Open your presents Asura!" Hermione urged me. Ron and Harry turned and Looked at me, also telling me to.

I opened the one closest to me. It was about the size of my hand. I opened it to find silver skull studs, with white gems as eyes. On the tag it said Marry Christmas 'Sura! From Hermoine. I hugged her, saying they were great as I out them in my ears. I opened the next one, which was a box full of pranking equipment, from Ron, Fred and George. I notebook from Ginny, A snake anklet from Draco, and A chain belt from Harry. I also got a present from Dumbledore, it was a crystal filled with what looked to be memorys and a tag that says to Drink it and it would clear some things up about my past. Everyone laid their eyes on the last present, which was untagged except for the writing on the white box saying in sharpie "To Brittany Black, from a non related relative that isn't" which confused the hell out of everyone.

"Come on! Open it" Ron shouted. Hermoine told me not to, since it was froma stranger, and Harry was with Ron. I cautiously opened it. A familiar scent wafted over me, it smelled of a forest and dirt, but in a good way, and had a wisp of dog scent and spice. I saw a small blanket, it was made from patches thate ach had a picture of either a wolf, or a dog. It looked worn, and a tag next to it said "Your old Blanky", then a worn Black teddy, and a tag that said "Your Teddy, that you named Kali" lastly there was a stuffed Black dog that looked like Kuro "Your Dog. I gave you this as a present a long time ago. You named him Siri, short for my name"

Okay, I knew the guy who sent me this and Kuro were giving me hints, but I couldn't piece them together.… While I was looking through the presents, I tuned out Harry, Ron and Hermoine's conversation.

"Because I thought - and Professor McGonagall agrees with me - that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

"Holy shit" I mumbled leaning back in my chair "….were the hell did he get the money.."

They stared at me as if I just grew two heads. "Seriously `Sura!" Hermoine shouted exasperated

"Hey! Just A thought.."


	7. FireBolt and Fighting Gloves!

I was going down the stairs to the common room that afternoon and heard commotion. "Where'd you get it, Harry?" "Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Harry?" "Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!" "Can I just hold it, Harry?" After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, other than myself ,bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up. I leaned against the archway on the last stair and smirked."I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt. "See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron. "Well - there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!" "Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs." "I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic." He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase. I chuckled. Boys and their toys."Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione. "I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair. Harry looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over. "How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her. I sighed, half the things she were doing were high school or even collage worthy shit."Oh, well - you know - working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin. "Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary. "I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized. Weird one.

"Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart. "Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's -" But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry and I never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet. "LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face. "Ron, what -?" "SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like - "BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?" I narrowed my eyes. I knew it wasn't Hermione's cat, he was laying on my lap while I was reading my potions textbook."N - no," said Hermione in a trembling voice. Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

The next morning I heard Hermione shout,

"Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!" I went over to her turned back. I looked at Harry and Whispered that I except his opinion of the situation, but I have to be there for my friends. All three of them. And I helped Hermione with her 'work' and let her vent her frustrations to me.

I didn't go to the Quiddich game that night. I knew they would be fine. I was on my bed, Kuro sleeping on my left as was Ebony on my right. Unbeknown by me, Kuro opened an eye and muttered something. I looked up, taking off my glasses that I have to use now because I have no more contacts. They were black, not dorky nor elegant. They were perfect for my heart shaped face and thick hair. I gasped. A box was floating in front of me, the box was simple, white with a tag hanging from it.

'A present worthy to rival that of the Firebolt. I hope your tastes haven't changed from when we were in school.' the tag said. A present to rival the Firebolt? School? What the hell! This man was infatuating me and I don't even know what he bloody looks like or even his name!

The box floated into my lap. I hesitated. My fingers curved under the lid but I stopped. "I…I'll wait until.. Until the end of the match" I said unsurely. I slid the box under my bed. But I decided to hell with it. Inside the box was the loveliest thing I have ever seen.

A pair of fighting gloves, leather, black and had a hole over the knuckles, with my name in lovely cursive 'Brittany Black'.

Ron convinced Harry to go to Hogsmeade, I gave Harry the map, saying that I didn't need it anyways. I went also but I put an invisibility spell on myself so I could follow them around since I was bored out of my mind.

They were walking near Malfoy..

Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron. "Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room - is that true?" I glared at him even though I knew he couldn't see seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy. "Leave him to me," he hissed in Ron's ear. The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path. "We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's -" SPLAT! Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silverblond hair was suddenly dripping in muck. "What the -?" Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean. "What was that? Who did that?" "Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather. Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape. Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge. SPLATTER! Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes. "It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry. I was doing everything possible in my power to keep myself from laughing. I had to cast a silence spell on myself for a good amount of time to get the laughter out of my system. I counter spelled the silence spell and continued to watch the show.

Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward, but Harry stuck out his leg. Crabbe stumbled - and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Harry's cloak. Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face. For a split second, Malfoy stared at him. "AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. But, poor unfortunite Draco ran into hand invisible foot, causing him and his little followers to fall and roll down the rest of the tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done. I shook my head. Idiot…"Harry!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone - you'd better get back to the castle, quick -" "See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade. Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak - nobody except Dumbledore. Harry's stomach turned over - Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything - Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor - Harry pulled off the cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage...Malfoy would get back first... how long would it take him to find a teacher? Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he reached the stone slide. He would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher - he hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as he could, his sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. He reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through, and hoisted himself out; the hump closed, and just as Harry jumped out from behind the statue, he heard quick footsteps approaching. It was Snape. He approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him. "So," he said. By this time I was right next to Harry, still was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Harry tried to look innocent, all too aware of his sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he quickly hid in his pockets. "Come with me, Potter," said Snape. Harry followed him downstairs, trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing. They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office. Harry had been in here only once before, and he had been in very serious trouble then too. Snape had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere. "Sit," said Snape. Harry sat. Snape, however, remained, standing. I stood right behind him, just enough that is I was visable Harry could see me."Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape. I mimicked the Professor for my own didn't say anything. "He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley - apparently alone." Alone my ass…Still, Harry didn't speak. "Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?" Talking! More like insulting! And Jeez, doesn't anyone believe in magic anymore eh Snape?Harry tried to look mildly surprised. Key word. Tried. He needs acting classes."I don't know, Professor." Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Hippogriff. Harry tried hard not to blink. ….He blinked. Ha!"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?" "No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious. "It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair." …cool?There was a long silence. "Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like -" I'll personally escort him ti Pomfrey! He might be more injured than how you left him with me though.."What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade." Actually, only Harry isn't allowed in Hogsmeade.. There were no specificattions.."I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin -" "Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you." Well fuck you to Snape."I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told -" "Can anyone confirm that?" Gotchya there didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile. "So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences." Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. He wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof - yet. "How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers...The resemblance between you is uncanny." "My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And neither do I." "Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen -" I cut Snape off just before Harry did with a swat to the head, then I quickly moved from my postion."SHUT UP!" Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Privet Drive was coursing through him. He didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously. "What did you say to me, Potter?"

He said shut up. I whispered so quietly that it could have been mistaken for trying to Seduce Snape. Eww!"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!" Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk. Ewwww"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?" Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it - but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth. "I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you - your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."

Why..why when he said that I had a déjà vu moment, a reminiscent moment?Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared. "Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly. Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in his ears. "Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!" Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. Snap picked up the Zonko's bag. "Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time -" "Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching...and what is this?" Snape had picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive. "Spare bit of parchment," he said with a shrug. I became visable, still behind Snape. Harry's eyes widend a faction of a turned it over, his eyes on Harry. "Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just - throw this away?" His hand moved toward the fire. "No!" Harry said quickly. "So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?" Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed. "Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment. I coughed. "Snape, you think speaking to an ornamenting object with a pointy stick with make it spill it's non-existent guts?" I said with a glared at me "Miss Black. Why are you, a student, in my office." he more like demanded.

"Why is Harry in your office?" I countered

He just glared at me again."Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths. I chuckled."Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand. As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map. "Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." I snorted.. Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first. "Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git." I grinned at this.. It would have been very funny to Harry if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more ... "Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor." I had to cover my mouth while Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word. "Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

I was full out laughing at this. Snape was opening his mouth to speak and Harry was slightly shaking when another set of words appeared, but in a different more elegant handwriting.

"Miss Howl voices her thoughts on how she wonders how long Snape will try to see the contents of this parchment. And to add that if Professor Snape would please brush his teeth that resemble urine."

I was trying soo hard not to fall down from my laughter. I rushed out of the room and to the common room so I could stop killing my gut from holding it in.

I quickly found Harry, Ron and Lupin speaking.

"We've met," he said shortly. I wish I could have heard th whole conversation.. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before. "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks." He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office.

I quickly followed Lupin. He was heading to his office. Just before he closed the door I slid mt foot in the way of it. I stepped into the Office. "Well hello Asura! Why are you here?"

"That was awefull harsh. You said and I quote 'Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks.' Pull the guilt trip on the poor boy! James would have loved that his boy has adventure in him! Lily, yes she would have been worried, but she always wanted people to follow their hearts! Yes, Harry isn't taking it seriously, but Sirius may be a man to fear, but I know he wouldn't hurt Harry! I know that he wouldn't hurt the son of one of his best friends and fellow Maurdurers! Gods Lupin, trying to make Harry remember the parents that died before he could even trully remember them!" I took the map out of Lupin's hands "I know James would be pissed at what you've said to his boy Lupin. I'm holding this for now…Think of what you've said Mooney.. You could have said it nicer, by a long shot." I nodded my good bye as I stepped out of his office leaving him gaping, and went back to the common room.

Were did that information come from! It just flowed freely from my mouth! Jeez, my life at Hogwarts is getting more confusing…


	8. Broken Nose Malfoy!

I was in the hall and I saw Harry and Ron. Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. His heart plummeted - had she told Professor McGonagall? I knew that wasn't what that look ment.. That is the look that someone gets when their pet has to be put down or something as such."Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?" "No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. "I just thought you ought to know...Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."

"Hell to the no! I am not letting that happen" I shouted. I ran to them.. "Hand me the damn letter 'Moine"

Hermione held out the letter. I took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read. Dear Hermione, We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London. I won't forget all the help you gave us. Hagrid "They can't do this," said Harry. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous." My grip became death like on the letter.."Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope...Nothing will have changed." "Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help." "Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away. "Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers..." she sobbed. "Oh - well - he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now." The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, Hermione and I to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons. He seemed numb with shock at the verdict. "S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..." "There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

I was still gripping the letter that I pocketed. Tears were unshed within my eyes.

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively. "S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..." Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!" Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first - SMACK! She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again. "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

I stopped her "Hermione, you aren't in the right mind. Leave him"

"It seems one of you has some sense in their tiny brains" Malfoy said smugly."Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung again. "Get off, Ron!" Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered. I took her wand. "No."

Malfoy smirked again and started to say something. I pushed my glasses on securely..

WHAM

Did I mention to you that I was trained by my foster Uncle to be a street fighter because of a stage I went through when I was 9?"C'mon." Malfoy muttered, holding his now broken nose, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons. "Asura!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed. I turned to Hermione "For shitheads like that, you don't waste perfectly good magic, you send him a perfectly good right hook instead.""Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"And if you don't, I might just sneak `Mione out to help me put him in his place" I smirked at them, true to my word. I don't put up with shitheads, especially ones talking bad about my friends.


	9. Bye BuckBeak! Hello Sirius!

BuckBeak was killed. I was still in shock. I tuned out everything. They just..killed a beautiful creature? Ebony nuzzled my cheek bringing me back to the present. Ron was being dragged by Kuro?

We sprinted after them, but we got whack by the Whomping Willow. I was whacked on my thigh. Damn another scar. I did the same spell I did to the scar on my ribcage. Crookshanks got in and We followed.

I looked at Harry and Pulled myself out of the hole. Wimps..

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows. "Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." "Harry" I mimicked "I KNOW we're in the Shrieking Shack."Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. "Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly. "No Shit"At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. They reached the dark landing. "Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. Harry and Hermione dashed across to him. "Ron - are you okay?" "Where's the dog?" "Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap -" "What -" "He's the dog...he's an Animagus."

"So that's how you pronounce it" I mumbled as I wrapped my jacket tightly around his leg. Now I was in only a crop top that Said 'Don't call me a bitch; I ain't a dog' and ripped jean short and of course my combat boots.

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black. "At least he's hot" I whispered. Hermione smacked me. Hard. ouchies"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry. My wand was still in my Combat boot"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..." The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack...to kill. Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back... "No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black. "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke. Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. "Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more." "The dude's right Ron! Lie down or else you'll lose even more blood! Do I have to finish the equation?""Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened. "Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew...What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Oh shove it Harry!" I shouted, everyone stared at me"Yes he is Sirius Black, sent to Azkaban for the past 12 years because of murdering James and Lily Potter via betrayel! Ever heard of Black mail, being lied to, or framed? Ever think that He was wrongly accuised! God Dammit Harry! It was Voldemort who killed them!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward - He had forgotten about magic - he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man - all Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return - Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time - one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall - Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find. But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat "No," he hissed, "I've waited too long -" The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew. Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter - He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but "Argh!" Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand -

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned - "Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione. They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg. Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart. "Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered. Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding. "You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady. Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes. "I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story." "The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know." "You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't...You don't understand..." "I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum...trying to stop Voldemort killing me...and you did that...you did it..." Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat. "Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him. But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob. Ebony went and joined Crookshanks on Sirius. I stared wide eyed at her as she looked in my eyes and Blinked slowly.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.

"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" - Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "- unless he was the one...unless you switched... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on -?"

But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You - you -"

"Hermione -"

"you and him!"

"Hermione, calm down -"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"

Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.

"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now - Let me explain..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf." Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!" Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?" "Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..." "He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?" "Both," Hermione said quietly. Lupin forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione." "I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!" "But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do." "Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?" "Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy -" "AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"Gods!" I shouted "So fucking what! He's a werewolf whoop de fucking do! Hermione's a half blood! Malfoy's Pure blood! Whoa sooo shocking! Lupin being a werewolf don't mean shit! I bet you the reason why he hid it is because it would scare the students and he doesn't want people to think of him as a werewolf before human!"

Lupin separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Harry caught his, stunned. "There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?" Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick? "If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?" "The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -" "You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously. "Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school." "You wrote -?"

I chuckled "Love your comment about Snape there mate."

Lupin smiled a bit."The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-" "How d'you know about the cloak?" "The number of times I saw James disappearing under it..." said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else." "What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!" "I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?" "No one was with us!" said Harry. "And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black...I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -" "One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No" I whispered "two of you" Scabbers… a person? If Sirius is an Animagus than it's possible..

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly. "What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?" "Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?" Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise. Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers. "What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?" "That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly. "What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -" "No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard." "An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Wormtail" I said. They looked at me "Am I right?"

Sirius and Lupin nodded.

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking. "You're both mental." "Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly. "Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Harry. "He killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively. "I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me...not this time, though!" And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg. "seriously! His goddamn leg?" I mumbled"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -" "We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape. "They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry - you owe Harry and Brittany the truth, Sirius!" Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands. "All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..." "You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off." He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers. "You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen." "HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin. "There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them..."

"wait! Hold up! 'Harry and Brittany? when the Hell did I get dragged into this shit!"


	10. My Real name! I gotta Stop Tuning Out!

Hermione looked at me shocked "Brittany? I thought your name was -"

"Yeayea! My names Brittany Rose Black! Deal with it! Now how the hell did I get dragged into this!"

Lupin smiled "I see the spell Dumbledore put on you worked wonders. Ever wonder why you called me Moony that one day?"

"huh?"

"You were a Maurderer, Brittany. Your Howl."

"…Dude.. You like.. 20 years older than me?"

"The spell reverted you back to your infant self, so you could get a better life seeing as you didn't die nor were found guilty of anything. You are a wolf Animagus, you were the only girl fully in the group, not counting Lily"

"I don't believe you.. It's lies.." I said as a sat down near the wall.

I was tuning everything out.. What was this? Memories? No!

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.

I need to stop tuning shit out…

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you..." Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did...lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight." "Severus -" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him. "I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -" "Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry -" "Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this...He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin...a tame werewolf -" "You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?" BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred. Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe. He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?" "Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue." "But if - if there was a mistake -" "KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me...but it kept me sane and knowing who I am...helped me keep my powers...so when it all became...too much...I could transform in my cell...become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions...They could tell that my feelings were less - less human, less complex when I was a dog...but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand..." "But then I saw Peter in that picture...I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry...perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again..." Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized. "...ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies...and to deliver the last Potter to them. if he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors..." "So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive..." Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Wealsey. 'The guards say he's been talking in his sleep... always the same words... 'He's at Hogwarts.'' "It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it...It wasn't a happy feeling...it was an obsession...but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog...It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused...I was thin, very thin...thin enough to slip through the bars...I swam as a dog back to the mainland ...I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry..." He looked at Harry, who did not look away. "Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." I believed him. I was shedding tears, something I haven't done since I was a at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded. "No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

I left. I won't deal with the lies about me… Ebony followed me. I landed in my bed and slept a deep, restless sleep.


	11. Time Travel!

Hermione was with Harry in the Hospital wing, holding a necklace.

"Here -" She had thrown the chain around his neck too. "Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"Wait for me" I said, startling them "You seriously think I'm letting you two save Sirius without me?" I put my head through the necklace.

I was wearing a black crop top that had a ribcage on it and blood red skinny jeans with my combat boots."What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost. Hermione turned the hourglass over three times. "We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back..." We were going to Save buckbeak and Sirius. Harry was trying to get bUckbeak to move while Hermione is behind a tree

"Harry, hurry!" she mouthed. Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin. He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees... "Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. I got on buckbeak and gentley kicked him. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all. "Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us."

I got off buckbeak and pet him soothingly


	12. Into the Moonlight!

We were going to save Sirius, I've been with Hermione the whole time feeling useless.

Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up. Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins. I took Harry's place at the fornt "I know him better than you Harry"

"Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me -" I nudged Buckbeak's sides with my heels. Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no - I don't like this oh, I really don't like this -" I urged Buckbeak forward. we were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle... I pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. I was trying to count the windows flashing past - "BuckBeak!" I said, pulling backward as hard as he could. Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne. "He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass. Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand. "Alohomora!" The window sprang open. "How - how -?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff. "Get on - there's not much time," said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here -the Dementors are coming - Macnair's gone to get them." Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was very lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind me, in front of Harry and Hermione. "Okay, Buckbeak, up!" I said, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower - come on." The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once. I stayed on."Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone." Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head. "What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go -" But Black was still staring down at Harry. "How can I ever thank -" "GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together. Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky. "We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry..." Sirius stared at me. "Howl..Brittany…"

"I'm going with you. That's final. I want to know.. I want to know who I am."

Sirius smiled and leaped onto Buckbeak, placing his arms _very_ snugly around my waist. Ebony was hovering near us. "And so you shall" Sirius whispered in my squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more... The Hippogriff took off into the air... He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them... then a cloud drifted across the moon... We were gone.


	13. The End But its the Begining of another!

I was watching Sirius write to Harry. He gave me the letter and I read it aloud.

Dear Harry, I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak, Brittany and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt

"Oh gods `Mione is going to be in I told you so mode for a while.." I smirked

Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon. Sirius

And there was a note saying that Harry can go to Hogsmeade

"He's be so happy" I said handing the letter back to Sirius.

I still haven't found out who I am. Yet, I am content with who I am.

I am Brittany Rose Black, and this is the end of my time at Hogwarts, but yet the Start of my time Finding out who I really am with Sirius Black.


End file.
